Emotion Commotion
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: After recovering from passing out from an accelerated heartbeat, Raven beings to act very strange.And when Beast Boy uncovers the cause, he's in for a news flash. BBRae, RS ONESHOT


Hey guys! I'm on a fanfic spreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is my first One-shot eveerrrrrrrr, so enjoy!

Emotion Commotion

"Nice work team!" Robin congratulated _yet again_ as the Titans got out of the T-car. They had once again foiled Control Freak's plans.

"I'm glad crime is slow," Cyborg replied. "It's better off that way, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes!" Starfire replied eagerly.

Robin and Starfire and Raven and Beast Boy had been couples for some time now. They had enjoyed about three dates! Already Robin was preparing for the big day when he and Starfire got engaged. However, Raven and Beast Boy were not to that stage yet.

"I'm gonna stay here and work on the T-car," Cyborg said.

"I'm going to watch TV," Beast Boy also decided to announce what he would to for the rest of the day.

Robin and Starfire said nothing as they ventured up to Starfire's room.

As Beast Boy went up to the living room to watch TV, Raven decided to read in her room.

A short while passed and Raven could not bear to read her book over and over any longer (she wanted to save her unread books for emergencies…as a last resort). She departed her room and made her way toward the living room.

Suddenly at the sight of Beast Boy, her heart beat wildly as if trying to break through her ribs. (You'll see why later in the story.) She had no idea why; she had known Beast Boy for more than two years, and he was her boyfriend. She entered the living room and noticed that Beast Boy had turned off the TV.

Suddenly, his ears perked up. "What's that thumping sound?" He asked himself and started to follow it. Raven knew it was the beating of her heart he had heard, for he had very acute hearing. She left the room quickly.

"It's gone," he said to himself. "Oh well."

He sat on the couch again, spacing out. This time, Raven entered the room, choosing not to run despite the fact that her heart was beating even faster and louder because of running. She took a seat next to Beast Boy.

"Hey BB," She greeted.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Great."

A long, awkward and painful silence followed the shower of speech.

Beast Boy's ears had perked up again, though he had tried to ignore the 'thumping sound'.

"Gah!" He cried. "That thumping sound is driving my nuts!" He followed it and stopped at Raven. "Rae…it's you!"

"It is?" She lied.

"You're heart…Rae, are you okay?"

"I---." Before she could utter her answer, she passed out from her accelerated heart beat. (Yes, if your heart is beating erratically, you pass out! DUN-DUN-_DUN!_)

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy cried in horror. He left the room and came back with a cool cloth, placing it over Raven's forehead. He checked her pulse frantically. "She just passed out…"

Raven felt her boyfriend's touch and immediately woke up. "Beast Boy?"

"Yes."

Still lying down, Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's cheek and left it there.

He blushed deeply at this action. "Uh…."

"Are you blushing?"

He turned away. "N-no, just a little hot that's all."

"Yes, you are hot. But there's nothing wrong with blushing." Raven sat up as she said this. Removing her hand from his cheek, she added, "Or _this._" She kissed him on the lips. In shock, he kissed her back, not knowing what else to do.

"Whoa."

"What? We've been bf/gf for a month, you didn't expect kissing?"

"No, I did, but…."

"You never kissed a girl before?"

Beast Boy was a little nervous now. "No I have…I've kissed tons of girls!"

"Name one."

"Uh…..Shianqua!"

Raven raised her eyebrow skeptically. "When?"

"You don't know her 'cause we…uh…met at a party!"

"Whatever."

A long pause passed.

"So, you feeling better Rae?"

"YUPPYDOODLES!"

"Uh…" Now Beast Boy was quite confused.

"Boingy-boingy-boingy!" She was hopping all over the place!

"RAE!" Beast Boy was now attempting to calm her. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! YOU'RE FUNNY!"

"Wha?"

"You're so clueless!"

"I…am?"

"_Dude!_ I'm just kidding!" She pulled her befuddled boyfriend into a hug. Letting him go, she said, "I always thought you were funny, BB, but hey, looks aren't everything!"

"…..HAPPY! Did you--- did you take over Rae?"

"I prefer to call it, DOMINATION OF THE HOSTESS!" She replied, letting loose an evil laugh.

"_WHY?"_

"Well, Self-conscience-ness and Bravery thought it would be fun if Raven was happy all of a sudden, and I agreed."

"Why didn't _they_ take over Raven? Heck, why am I asking these questions? Just put Rae back in control!"

"Put Raven back in control?" Happy seemed crushed by such a thought. "But—but—but... She--- I--- SHE'S NEVER HAPPY!"

"Because of me…?"

"Well, no, not in that case. She loves you, right?"

"Well, I'm kinda questioning that now…"

"BB! She does; Love is so busy nowadays. She's never been, well, MY KIND OF HAPPY. She's been, _love happy_." She shuddered at the emphasized words, as if it were horrible to be in love.

"…." Beast Boy did not know what to say.

"Well--- ever since Love popped out of nowhere---and I'm not saying this is you're fault--- I do even less work than I did before. Everyone shunts me around more, especially Anger. She's so mean. And when I get hurt because I'm shunted around, I don't do my job right, and Smartness yells at me." Tears were now welling in Happy's violet eyes. "And then I get really sad. All I've been doing now is sitting around, waiting for a chance to work! So now---now--- OH I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME NOW!"

"W-why?"

"I--- I GAINED WEIGHT!" Happy now let loose the threatening tears, which were spilling out of her eyes like fountains.

"Well… there's nothing wrong with _that_. It's totally natural." Beast Boy was doing his best to comfort the malfunctioning emotion. "What about Timid?"

"Ever since Raven got used to everyone, she's been put down too. So we started hanging out and we're like, best friends now." She sniffled dejectedly. "But Grossness isn't as lucky. Since she's never used AT ALL, she sits around and mopes all the time. She's getting pretty wasted."

"Do you want me to talk to all the other emotions? I can go through Raven's mirror."

"Anger will rip you in half; she's been _even more _irritable because she's yelling at me all the time." Happy felt worse at mentioning this again.

"I can so take her on!" Beast Boy cried readily.

Happy ignored his challenge. "And Anger and Timid have been arguing lately…they do this at the beginning of each month. Maybe it's 'cause of Raven's period."

"…." Beast Boy did not want to discuss such a fragile subject.

"But I guess I should just give Raven back control. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"No! Wait!"

"What?"

"Maybe you should ask Love if you can take over, and try to explain to Smartness why you can't do your job right."

"I'll try that. Thanks, BB!" Raven…er… Raven's body blacked out again.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said, taking Raven by the shoulder and shaking her. She woke up.

"BEAST BOY!" She hugged him. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you all about it in a bit."

**THE END**

Comments? Please review my first one-shot eveerrrrrrrr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
